1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the application of beautifying products, and more particularly to the spray application of specific products to a person""s skin to conceal imperfections and accentuate natural features.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Millions of people apply makeup to their skin and face daily. This makeup may be applied to cover defects in the skin, to conceal variations in color, to hide scars or blemishes, or to accent certain of the wearer""s features. This process of concealing imperfections and accentuating wearers"" features serves to increase wearers"" self-confidence, thereby facilitating social interactions and increasing their quality of life.
Application of makeup is typically a multi-step process. The wearer may first apply a foundation primer to smooth out irregularities in the skin to provide a more even or poreless look. The wearer then applies foundation to provide an even skin color. This may then be followed by lighter xe2x80x9cconcealersxe2x80x9d that are typically used to cover darker blemishes, pimples, freckles, scars and the dark circles that appear around the eyes.
Once the wearer has applied a sufficient amount of such foundational or concealing makeup, he or she may then choose to apply additional makeup. Such makeup may include eye shadow, blush, eyeliner and/or mascara. Eye shadow is typically applied to the eyelid and the area between the eye and the eyebrow. Blush is typically applied to the face in the cheekbone area. Such eye shadows and blush are available in a wide variety of colors. The user selects the colors based on personal preference and a xe2x80x9clookxe2x80x9d which is sought to be achieved. The user may also apply lip liner, and lipstick in a variety of colors.
Once the blush has been applied to the selected areas, powder may be applied in the same areas in which makeup was applied to set the makeup and to prevent it from smearing and to provide a longer wear.
Each of the various forms of makeup is applied with specialized tools. For example, it is common to apply the makeup by hand, from tubes, with brushes, sponges, or with cosmetic pencils. However, the application of the makeup by hand leads to human error. For example, if one applied foundation with a sponge, they would have to be careful to ensure that the foundation was evenly applied, and appropriately blended in with the surrounding skin. They would also have to ensure that no streaking or stroke marks showed. Such marks are readily formed as the composition is spread across the skin. Additional care must also be taken if there are any significant irregularities in the skin. The same issues also arise with eye shadow, or with the use of blended colors to achieve a certain color or look.
In order to achieve a color or a look that will last all day, the wearer typically is forced to apply more makeup than is desired in the morning. This allows a portion of the makeup to wear off throughout the day, without forcing the user to reapply the products. If makeup had a longer wearing-life, then the user would be able to apply a smaller amount and still have the effects of makeup later in the day. That is, if the makeup did not wear off, the user would only have to apply that amount of makeup that is necessary to achieve a certain look. Over-application, which is necessary to have the appearance of wearing makeup throughout the entire day without reapplication, would be unnecessary.
A common problem with many types of makeup is that it is detrimental to the skin. Many types of makeup have a tendency to clog the skin""s pores, and facilitate the formation of pimples. Additionally components of the makeup, as well as the makeup removers that are necessary with many non-water-based cosmetics, tend to remove the skin""s natural moisturizers and dry the skin.
Another problem with traditional makeup is that it is not suitable for those who have recently undergone cosmetic surgery. First, foundation does not adhere to skin that has been recently exposed to a laser procedure. This makes it very difficult to apply and allows the foundation to wear/brush off too easily. Since the foundation does not adhere to the skin, it separates during application. That is, it will not form a continuous coating over the skin. The resulting look after application is very patchy. Additionally, the pulling and/or tugging on the skin that is associated with attempts to apply makeup smoothly is detrimental to healing or damaged skin. Lastly, common ingredients found in foundations counteract the long-term results of the surgical procedure by drying the skin and causing new wrinkles. This problem in compounded by the fact that most consumers apply make-up products incorrectly, thereby causing premature aging of the skin.
It is known in the art to apply airbrush makeup. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,963, entitled Aerosol Airbrush, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,119, entitled Applicator Device for Cosmetic Preparations. However, such devices are generally only suitable for spraying water-soluble compounds. Such compounds are not water resistant, and tend to rub or wear off easily. Additionally, the complexity of these devices leads to a corresponding high cost for the devices.
Personal makeup that may be applied by the user evenly, quickly and accurately is desired. A personal, sprayable applicator capable of accomplish the above would significantly facilitate the application of makeup. It would also allow those who have recently undergone cosmetic surgery to cover up the redness and scars that are associate with cosmetic surgery through even application of a light coating. It would also reduce the need to over-apply makeup.